


The Merman and His Human

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Captivity, Dubious Consent, M/M, Merman Hux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-03 01:25:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10956807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kylo, the enthralled captive of merman Hux, dreams of a time gone by. Hux is not pleased.





	The Merman and His Human

**Author's Note:**

> Reposting with minor editing.

Sometimes, Kylo dreams of a time before he had heard a merman's song and became the merman’s captive known as ‘Kylo.’ He dreams of the time when his name was Ben and he lived on a ship, surrounded by all sorts of various people. Distant lands and adventures fill his dreams, and when he awakens, he does not know which are imagined and which are real.

But then there are the dreams that, when given the opportunity to mull over, he does not think are memories or merely wistful longings of a time gone by. Those are the dreams that even his lovely captor – 'Hux' is the closest that Kylo can get to pronouncing his name properly – seems to sense and despise.

In one such dream, he sees a strange woman, tiny and stern, and whose eyes are so dark and full of sadness. She says his old name and begs him to return to her with such emotion that it cuts to Kylo's very soul to hear. A part of Kylo wants to say that he does not know who she is, but then he calls her 'mother’ without even realizing it. She smiles sadly at him and opens her arms to him. He feels a draw towards her, wants to let this tiny woman wrap him up in her embrace and never let him go.

But then, a melody swells, breaking through Kylo’s dream and pulls his attention towards the sweet song instead of his mother. Her smile fades as he desperately turns to seek out the source of the music.

The dream begins to fade and when Kylo opens his eyes, the merman that is the source of the music hovering over him with a concerned and displeased expression gracing his face. A cool, damp hand is toying with his hair and, coupled with the soft song that Hux is humming, driving all thoughts of the woman from his mind. In an effort to distract him and chase the frown from Hux's shapely lips, he reaches up to lightly scratch his nails over Hux's chest in the manner that normally makes Hux's eyes go dark with lust

Hux catches his hand and uses it to tug him towards the water that laps at Kylo's feet. His humming catching in small pauses as he awkwardly and rather clumsily maneuvers them from the shore and into the water. But, the song never ceases entirely. Kylo follows obediently, crawling after Hux and chasing the melody that so enthralls his senses. He is pleased to see that the frown eases up once Hux is able to freely move again. He is even more pleased that Hux's attention fixes solely on him once they are in the water.

The song becomes louder as Hux flexes his long tail and darts around Kylo in a few tight loops, brushing up against his human as he does so. If even possible, the song becomes even more beautiful when Hux dives fully under the water. Kylo never ceases to be amazed – and slightly puzzled – at how the water amplifies the song until it seems to pulse through Kylo's body and block out the rest of the world. It must be magic, he thinks when the humming quiets and he is returned to land, once more able to clearly think.

When he tries to dive down beneath the water after Hux he is caught and pushed back above the waves by Hux's mouth pressing against his. It had taken them a while to figure out how to kiss without Hux's sharp, jagged teeth cutting into the softness of Kylo's lips but they had managed and now Hux delights in the taste of Kylo's mouth as much as Kylo delights in the feeling of Hux's colder lips pressing into his.

Near-frigid arms wrap around Kylo's waist and pull him tightly against Hux's smooth body. Kylo hooks one leg tightly around Hux's waist. His other leg treads water lazily and brushes against that sleek tail of Hux's as it sweeps side to side in slow and measured flicks. Kylo barely notices himself hardening against Hux's belly, too overwhelmed by the melody that Hux hums to fully take notice of the reactions of his body.

He does begin to take note, however, when Hux's hands dip down to cup his hips and rock their bodies together. Hux's sharp nails dig into the soft flesh of Kylo's hips and thighs, drawing just a hint of blood. Kylo does not mind the prick of Hux's nails nor the sting of the salt water that washes over the wounds. Nothing matters so long as Hux's song does not stop.

Hux's humming softens for a few moments until Kylo begins to squirm against him and breaks the kiss in protest. Kylo's gaze fixes on Hux's eyes, and he feels a soft smile creep over his face to see that Hux's expression has softened to one of fondness. He much prefers this expression to the previous scowl that had darkened Hux's lovely face.

With only a smirk as warning, the humming increases in volume, and his eyes flicker shut with the sudden jolt of pleasure that it brings. When Hux begins to actually sing softly to him, a wave of euphoria courses through Kylo's body. He lets out a cry that trails off into a whine as his orgasm rushes through his body and his body gradually relaxes against Hux's.

Kylo is still riding the aftershocks of his climax and so he barely notices when Hux nuzzles at his neck for a brief moment before swimming him closer to shore.

When he comes to his senses again, he is stretched out on his back partly on the shore, with the waves lapping at the base of his skull. His eyelids slowly open to see Hux once again hovering over him. It takes him a moment to notice that Hux's fingers are once again playing with his hair.

At least this time, Hux's face is relaxed into a content expression that is mirrored by the softness of his humming. Kylo greatly adores the soft smile that curls the corners of Hux's perfectly shaped lips upwards. He foolishly hopes that he will never see another scowl on his face again. He opens his mouth to say as much but Hux's humming increases and Kylo's eyes slip shut as he drifts off to a sleep that is guarded jealously by Hux's humming.

He does not dream of the woman - his mother - again that night. Not with Hux keeping his thoughts ensnared with the melody that seems to emanate from Hux's very core.


End file.
